Prologue à Oméga
by serguei83
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule 8 mois après Mindoir. Miranda Lawson 21 ans sous un faux nom est sur Oméga pour une mission qui si elle réussit changera le destin de la galaxie
1. Chapitre 1

Histoire non canon. Grande liberté avec les évènements d'après Mindoir.

Chapitre 1

Système Terminus

Station Oméga 2170 18 h 31

Chambre d'Hôtel Moyen de gamme

Il passa la carte magnétique d'accès à la chambre, l'ouvrit et entra en faisant attention aux sachets de nourriture dans ses bras, il s'arrêta net dans le petit couloir. Elle ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu entrer. Il en profita encore une fois pour admirer cette superbe jeune femme : Mlle Dawson, Myriam Dawson, dans le 1 m 75, une vingtaine d'années, assise sur le bord du lit, lisant et pianotant un datapad, les jambes croisées dans un jean bleu serré, moulant de sublimes fesses. Des cuissardes noires à talon haut et large montaient au-delà de ses genoux, un long pull noir à col roulé moulait une forte, mais belle poitrine, une ceinture noire a sa fine taille soutenait un holster de cuisse, avec un pistolet M5 Phalanx.

Elle avait un corps sublime, comme en rêverait toute agence de mannequins pour en faire son égérie, avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulé et fourni tombant sur ses épaules, encadrant un beau et dur visage à peau claire. Des yeux bleu vif avec un regard qui vous glace dès qu'elle vous fixe… Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y a trois jours, il ne l'avait pas vue sourire une seule fois, exception, un petit sourire en coin lors de l'approche d'Oméga. Cette jeune femme avait la charge de la mission actuelle sur Oméga, elle devait être vraiment qualifiée pour avoir une mission sur Oméga si jeune.

– Vous comptez monter la garde à l'entrée, M. Tédo ? Car si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte, étant donné qu'un désagréable courant d'air vient jusqu'ici, merci ! Dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours sur les informations, sauf ses doigts qui glissaient avec grâce sur l'écran.

–Euh non, désolé ! je la ferme tout de suite _hé merde ! je me suis fait encore prendre en train de la reluquer, elle a dû m'entendre…_ Il ferma laporte puis entra dans la chambre à deux lits, un petit canapé et une fenêtre près de la porte, « voilà la nourriture et les boissons pour quatre comme demandez » puis il déposa les sachets sur le divan, il prit deux bières et s'approcha de la jeune femme, vous voulez une bière ? Elle répondit par un signe de tête négatif. Il regarda le datapad et dit.

– Puis je en savoir plus sur la mission ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant de son regard glacial pendant quelques secondes et lui dit.

– Vous ne savez rien au sujet la mission, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non-Madame, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous obéir, ainsi que de vous protéger, rien sur la mission.

– Bien, alors pour aller vite : nous sommes ici pour racheter à des marchands d'esclaves deux jeunes filles, des sœurs jumelles et les délivrer de leurs enfers, pour l'instant j'ai une somme substantielle de crédits à ma disposition, un appel de réservation a été envoyé, ils ne peuvent plus les vendre si on n'est pas là, il ne reste plus qu'attendre qu'ils nous contactent pour la date et l'heure de la rencontre, j'attends leurs signes. Voilà ! Vous deviez savoir à quoi vous attendre. Puis elle se remit à agir sur sa tablette.

Il se retourna légèrement le visage pensif et dit. « Vous en savez plus sur ses jeunes filles ? Des informations que je pourrais connaître ? »

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, le regardant pendant quelques secondes puis elle tapa quelques touches et lui tendit la tablette, il lui prit.

Elle montra le datapad et lui dit.

– I jours, une vidéo endommagée a été mise sur tous les réseaux sociaux des sites humanitaires humains, et de l'alliance, la vidéo est très endommagée et longue, l'audio résume tout, c'est la ou tout a commencé, écoutez tout. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés et commença l'écoute.

La voix d'un homme se fit entendre, une voix grave et concentrée

[Salut, ceci est un appel au secours pour deux gamines vraiment exceptionnelles, il faut que je fasse vite, car le temps est compté, je vais donc abréger. Je viens ici pour vous informer d'une expérience intense que j'ai eu il y a deux jours : J'étais sur Oméga pour affaire et tout c'est très bien passé, puis l'hôte de notre réunion nous a proposé un divertissement sexuel que nous avons tous accepté, nous étions deux Butariens un Turien et un Humain, moi. Nous étions dans une grande chambre avec des coussins des chaises, une table avec des bouteilles d'alcool et d'eau, et un divan en demi-cercle. Notre hôte nous a dit de bien en profiter, car il s'agissait de deux véritables sœurs jumelles rares, très belles et très demandées. Les deux jeunes adolescentes sont entrées, suivies de leur propriétaire, avec à la main un boîtier sur lequel il cliqua deux fois, sûrement pour désactiver les puces de contrôles. C'était effectivement deux très belles rousses, des beautés naturelles, légèrement maquillées, grandes avec un très beau corps, chacune avait un superbe tatouage sur le pied et le mollet l'une au pied droit et l'autre au pied gauche, des petites traces d'ecchymoses et de fatigue traînaient çà et là sur leur corps, leurs visages étaient fatigués, quand leur mac leur a dit de se mettre au centre de la pièce elles obéirent, puis baissèrent la tête. Quand je me suis approché assez près pour relever leurs visages, j'ai vu deux yeux vert émeraude totalement vitreux et dilaté sous l'effet de la drogue, les joues commençaient à devenir rouges sous l'effet d'une drogue sexuelle.

La suite est sans importance je vais aller droit au fait, prêt d'une demi-heure plus tard nous nous reposions en laissant les jeunes filles seules, en position de soixante-neuf se donnant du plaisir tout en nettoyant notre jouissance, quand un butariens se leva tout en disant « c'est bon, je suis prêt » et poussa violemment la jeune rousse du dessus, la faisant facilement tomber au sol, saisissant violemment la fille du dessous pour la placer à quatre pattes, il se positionna derrière elle, puis il dit en riant « voyons voir sans lubrifiant».

une boule d'énergie projeta le Butarien vers le mur ou il se cogna violemment, puis je vis la rousse du dessus, celle avec le tatouage au pied gauche, sautant sur lui et lui enfonçant les pouces dans les yeux avec une rage incroyable, elle hurlait « Ne la touche pas sale bâtard !, sale race infecte !, lâche ! », lui crevant les yeux. Je restais à l'écart de l'acte, souriant avec joie du sort du Butarien, ses hurlements durèrent quelques secondes, quand l'autre Butarien donna un violant coup de poing au visage de la fille, suffisamment pour l'étourdir et la mettre au sol.

En même temps, un garde Turiens entra et leva son fusil, pointant la rousse sonnée, à ce moment une bouteille d'alcool pleine le frappa en plein visage, le désorientant, il se retourna, surprit pour voir la jeune fille au sol, celle avec le pied droit tatoué s'apprêtant a lui lancé une botte, quand elle s'arrêta d'elle-même, se mettant en position soumise à genoux, le regard fixe sur le sol, sa sœur faisant de même, le propriétaire venait de renter et avait actionné les puces de contrôles.

La suite pour faire court fut des hurlements, des coups, des secours pour le Butarien, notre hôte nous raccompagna à la sortie, où il y avait le propriétaire humain des deux adolescentes en train de hurler : « Putain, il y a une biotique, espèces de salopes, elles sont trop dangereuses ! », etc.

Un jour plus tard, je fus convoqué par la justice locale en tant que témoin, il y avait le propriétaire des gamines.

Les Butariens avaient porté plainte et demandaient 400 000 crédits de dédommagement au propriétaire, et que les jumelles soient mises à mort. Il avait deux semaines pour verser la somme et se débarrasser des filles, sinon il devra passer devant la loi d'Oméga, et il n'y tenait vraiment pas, il préféra l'entente à l'amiable. Il réussit à s'entendre avec le plaignant pour qu'il puisse vendre les deux filles pour le dédommager.

Donc voilà mon message, j'y ai mis beaucoup de détails, cela pourra peut-être utile par la suite. La vente doit se faire dans huit jours, le 17 aout, deux jours ont passé depuis l'incident, vous tous, relayaient ce message encore et encore, car il faut sauver ces deux gamines dures à cuire, elles sont vraiment très spéciales, elles méritent vraiment d'être sauvées et d'être libres, elles ont un sacré potentiel. Le lien pour contacter leur propriétaire est juste dessous.]

 **[Sauvez-les vite]**

[PS : j'ai tout filmé, mon Pad été posé sur la table et il a été malheureusement abîmée ainsi que le logiciel vidéo, mais il sera bientôt réparé, je la mettrais bientôt en ligne pour confirmer mes dires.]

– Merde ! C'est… Il faut à tout prix qu'on les sorte de là.

– J'y travaille Tédo, j'y travaille répondit-elle, reprenant le datapad.

– Vous avez visionné la vidéo de la scène ?

– Je l'ai vue, et elle confirme bien tout ce qu'il a dit.

Elle se leva et le regarda fixement, puis lui dit

– D'après votre dossier, vous avez 33 ans, avec 10 ans de terrain, avez-vous déjà été sur des missions incluant l'esclavagisme, sous toutes ses formes ?

– Oui de l'esclavage minier et sexuel ainsi que beaucoup d'autres horreurs, pourquoi cette question ?.

– Je veux simplement que la mission se passe bien, et que les sentiments de vengeances ou de justices soient laissés de côté pendant ce temps, puis-je compter sur vous ?

– Vous pouvez compter sur moi Madame, il n'y aura aucun problème à ce sujet.

Puis un léger bruit de doigts tapant à la porte arrêta leurs conversations, Franck se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit découvrant une petite Asari entre huit et dix ans, dans des vêtements sales un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux bleus grands ouverts, mais son visage se renfrogna immédiatement en voyant l'homme devant elle, elle semblait désorientée.

Franck se baissa à son niveau et lui dit.

– Que puis je pour toi gamine ?

– Mlle Myriam Dawson ? répondit-elle timidement.

– C'est pour moi Tédo, j'arrive. Et rapidement la grande brune s'avança, prit sa place et s'accroupit au niveau de la petite Asari.

–Je suis Mlle Myriam Dawson, que puis faire pour toi ma jolie ? un léger sourire venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de la femme.

La petite retrouva son visage heureux, et avec un large sourire elle fouilla dans une poche et lui tendit une puce.

– ça, c'est pour vous, elle lui tendit une puce USB, et rapidement elle lui donna un léger bisou sur la joue, la surprenant, « et ça, c'est pour m'avoir dit que j'étais jolie, au revoir » puis elle s'enfuit.

Elle se leva en fermant la porte, entendant le fou rire de Franck derrière elle. Elle effaça le petit sourire qu'elle avait redevenant sérieuse et froide.

– Nous avons du nouveau » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa tablette et connecta la clé USB, s'assit sur le canapé et pianota plusieurs fois sur la tablette, et commença à lire. « ça vient du vendeur, ce sont les informations sur les sœurs l'heure et le lieu de la vente, et dès que vous aurez repris vos esprits veuillez me rejoindre » dit-elle plus froidement.

Franck se calma et s'assit à côté d'elle pour essayer de lire.

Des photos montrant deux belles adolescentes aux visages pratiquement identiques, des rousses aux yeux verts, les deux avec des cheveux courts mi-épaule. Elles étaient fatiguées, sans traces de blessures. Sous chaque photo des informations étaient affichées, ainsi qu'un fichier contenant leurs dossiers médicaux.

[Après examen et selon leurs témoignages]

[ Nom/Prénom : Shepard Jane Âge : 17 ans Taille : 1 m 75 Poids : 54 kg Rousse aux yeux verts. Capacités biotique non contrôlée, bonne santé physique, aucune maladie. Très belle jeune fille. Née sur Mindoir le 11/04/2154]

Mise en vente : 50 000 crédits.

[ Nom/Prénom : Shepard Nancy Âge : 17 ans Taille : 1 m 73 Poids : 52 kg Rousse aux yeux verts. Bonne santé physique, aucune maladie. Très belle jeune fille. Née sur Mindoir le 11/04/2154]

Mise en vente : 50 000 crédits.

Elle ouvrit chaque dossier médical les lisant et les refermant.

Et en dessous en lettres grasses

 **Rendez-vous à 20 h 00 aux Halles d'Oméga. Zone5 Rue 53 Bt24. Code d'accès interne voir le lien.**

Elle transféra les données sur son omni-outil et regarda l'heure, 18 h 57.

– Tédo, veuillez prévenir Hylow pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher avant 18 h 30.

– Tout de suite

– Bien, on mange, on se prépare et l'on y va, dit-elle, se levant pour se servir dans les sacs, prenant un sandwich, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du fond, ou elle se remit à regarder les filles… Et plus particulièrement une…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Oméga

19h47 zone 5

La navette s'arrêta à cinq mètres du bâtiment, il y a déjà plusieurs véhicules devant l'entrée.

\- Nous y voilà, Rue 53 Bt24! Dit Chloé, l'acheant du moteur, puis le front plissé et le visage soucieux, elle se tourna vers le siège ou était Myriam, qui s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule et son murmura.

\- Fais attention à toi Miranda, puis elle s'arrêta net se couvrant la bouche avec sa main, tournant rapidement son visage devenu rouge, les yeux fermés, grimaçant de gêne, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

La belle brune se figeant net en train d'ouvrir la porte, fermant les yeux irrités, puis elle se tourna vers l'arrière,

vers l'homme qui avait les yeux grands ouverts après ce qu'il avait attendu. Elle respira fortement une dernière fois, essayant de se calmer et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Prêt Tédo?

\- Oui madame.

\- Alors, allez à l'entrée et à l'assistance-moi. Il convient à un signe de tête, prit un sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Myriam se tourna vers la belle blonde au chignon, qui a eu la tête de baissée, rouge de honte fixant le volant.

\- Mlle Hylow, comme vous le savez, nous serons sûrement quatre quand nous réviendrons, donc soyez prête pour nous mener directement vers l'hôtel, puis retournez au port pour préparer la navette et les formalités administratives pour notre départ, que tout soit prêt pour demain et surtout ne pas oublier qu'ici je suis Myriam Dawson, compris? »

\- Oui ... Je, je suis vraiment désolée, pardon je ...

Two doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres lui imposant le silence.

\- Que cela ne se reproduire plus, suis-je bien clair? Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'instant la mission!

La belle blonde hocha par deux fois la tête, un petit sourire était revenu.

Myriam fit glisser tendrement ses doigts de ses lèvres à son menton, puis se retourna pour sortir et rejoindre Tédo.

Arrivant à son niveau, elle lui dit froidement.

Quelque choisit-il à dire?

\- À propos de quoi?

\- Très bien, allons-y

C'était un bâtiment conteneur à l'étage, avec fenêtres, une porte massive avec des systèmes de sécurité et de caméra.

Elle sonna, et au bout de quelques secondes la porte coulissa, faisant l'apparence de mercenaires Turiens d'Éclipse armée et en armure. Un des deux s'avança.

\- Que voulez-vous Humains?

\- Je suis Myrian Dawson et Voici Franck Tédo, mon coéquipier, nous avons rendez-vous pour la vente de deux filles humaine.

Il vérifia son omni-outil, puis s'écarta.

\- C'est bon entré, laissez-vous armes ici, il montra des plateaux contre le mur. Un pistolet-mitrailleur et un pistolet Carnifex et déjà posés. Elle posa le Phalanx suivit de l'arme de Franck.

Le Turien passe un scan sur eux, puis leur montra le bout du couloir.

\- Première porte, à droite.

\- Merci, il a avancé passant le couloir, aller directement à la première porte à droite, au dessus d'une serrure électronique au code qui était rouge.

Myriam s'arrêta devant, arrangea son long manteau de cuir et passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux noirs, alluma son omni-outil, vérifia le code qu'elle a reçu, puis inspiré avant de se tourner vers Franck.

\- Prêt?

Franck hocha la tête.

Myriam composa le code, et au bout de 2 secondes la serrure passa au vert et s'ouvrit. Un grand homme en tenue civile apparu, tenant une tablette.

\- Mlle Dawson?

\- Oui.

\- Entrez, la vente commence bientôt, tout le monde est arrivé. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte du fond.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce de 10m de long sur 5 de large. Il y avait 4 chaises au milieu de la pièce, et une petite table au coin. Il y avait deux portes au fond de la pièce, d'une manière fermé par les rideaux rouge.

Elle remarqua de suite un homme en tenue paramilitaire, appuyé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés, nonchalant. Le logo des mercenaires CAT 6 était visible sur sa poitrine.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur une femme blonde, d'une quarantaine d'années, immobile, debout derrière une chaise se frottant les mains, un sac à ses pieds. Elle semblait très tendue.

\- Restez près de l'entrée Tédo, murmura-t-elle, puis sans attendre elle alla s'asseoir à l'extrémité gauche des chaises.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte du fond s'ouvrit, faisant l'objet d'une belle brune avec un chignon, dans la cinquantaine, habillée avec élégance, important sans sac à main. Elle marche vers une chaise, porta un léger regard sur Myriam puis elle à la place opposée.

Puis le garde en tenue civile entra, entrouvrant les rideaux pour laisser passer les deux sœurs. Elles sont habillées d'un peignoir de bain gris et pieds nus, une des filles portait un collier de contrôle biotique. L'homme aux pousses doucement au centre de la pièce, dans un cercle rouge au sol à deux mètres des chaises. Elles se déplacèrent tête baissée, puis attendent les immobiles, dans le cercle.

\- La vente va bientôt commencer, ne les touchez pas, et ne dépassez pas le cercle, puis il repartit se positionner devant les rideaux.

Myriam en profita pour se lever et s'approcher des deux sœurs, sans dépasser le tracé rouge. Elle s'accroupit devant la biotique ... Jane, elle examinina avec soin le pied gauche de la rouquine aux cheveux courts: une sublime tatouage fin, noir et gris sur le pied gauche, s'enroulant sur la cheville avec des motifs tribaux, floraux et plumes noires, une double chaîne avec une croix simple s'enroulant autour de sa cheville, le tout était sublime. Elle en profita pour regarder aussi le pied droit de la rouquine non biotique ... Nancy, son pied et sa cheville sont ornés d'un tatouage presque identique, mais en couleurs, très beau.

Myriam leva les yeux, versez se Rendre compte Que Jane de venait la main de Prendre sa sa sœur, entrelaçant their Doigts _s_ _eul ancrage_ _en signe_ _de Soutiens et d'espoir mutuel,_ _Dans le chaos_ _et l'enfer_ _de their EDDV._ Pensa-t-elle

Elle leva ses yeux croisant ceux de Jane: des yeux couleur émeraude la fixé, les sourcils froncés, allant de ses yeux, à bouche et ses cheveux. Le bruit d'une porte coulissante se fit entendre derrière, elle se releva et se tourna.

Une grande Asari à la peau bleue, habillée avec élégance d'une longue robe blanche et dorée venait d'entrée, suivi d'une belle femme blonde dans la mi-trentaine, avec un chignon, habillée d'un pantalon gris, bottes, et d'un blouson noir, elle était suivie d'un homme, un véritable colosse important un gros sac sportif. La brune s'approche de Miranda, est lui tendit la main.

\- Mlle Dawson?

\- Oui, bonsoir, lui prenant la main.

\- Je m'appelle Véta T'saya, chargée de la transaction, et voix Mme Chakwas, elle aussi aussi réservée pour l'achat.

\- Bonsoir Mlle Dawson,

\- Bonsoir Mme Chakwas.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer, vous avez toutes les informations sur les filles?

\- Oui! répondent-elles en même temps.

\- L'Asari se tourna vers les acheteurs.

\- S'il vous plaît, vous le rapprocher s'il vous plaît, dit-elle d'une voix forte, puis elle s'approcha des filles se mettant derrière. Les filles prirent une posture plus droite, la tête toujours baissée. Une fois derrière, Véta leur enleva leurs peignoirs les montra totalement nue.

\- Voilà si vous voulez en savoir plus.

\- Non pas pour moi, répondit Chakwas, je veux simplement les libérer, heu ... Les acheter et partir le plus vite possible d'ici, faisons vite si tout le monde est d'accord, se tournant vers Myriam et les autres qui attendaient, impatient…

\- juste un moment, Dawson fit doucement le tour des deux sœurs et remarqua deux tatouages: un code barre sur l'omoplate gauche de chacun et le long de la colonne vertébrale, sur 20 centimètres, une superbe rose avec tige en couleurs, le symbole de qualités des filles et de leurs compétences. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, puis vint se remettre à côté d'autres.

\- C'est bon, terminons rapidement.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondis la brune avec le chignon, faisons vite.

\- Hé bien, nous allons faire vite, commençons les enchères, dit l'Asari, tout en rhabillant les jumelles. «Chaque fille est à 50 000 crédits, les deux pour 100 000 crédits, faites vos offres.

La femme au chignon commença rapidement.

\- 120 000 pour les ... Plus avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer des mercenaires d'Eclipse, un Turien, un Krogan et un humain, figeant tout le monde. L'Humain s'avança et dit.

\- Nous venons chercher une certaine Sirène Boxton.

\- C'est moi, dit la brune au chignon tout en se levant et s'approcha, méfiante, suivit de la blonde stressée.

\- Veillez nous suivre, Dame Aria désire vous voir.

\- Mais je ...

\- De suite! Le Krogan derrière s'avança légèrement.

\- Bien, bien venez chris nous et allons, elle s'adapte à un signe à la femme blonde qui ramassa le sac et suivit le groupe, qui en quelques secondes venaient de sortir, sans rien de dire de plus.

\- Sensationnel ! Bon et bien, j'espère que personne n'a été dérangé par ce petit intermède, lâcha Véta, légèrement émue.

Elle regarda le reste du groupe, puis elle dit.

\- bien, alors commençons.

\- 80 000 pour la biotique, s'exclama le mercenaire CAT 6, je ne veux que la biotique.

\- Hé bien, nous ouvrons avec une belle surprise, qui suis?

\- Je suis, 90 000 plus 60 000, 150 000 pour les deux, répondit Chakwas.

\- 100 000 plus 70 000, 170 000 pour les deux, renchérit Myriam.

Chakwas regarda Myriam, puis les jumelles d'un air triste et dit.

\- 180 000 crédits pour les deux.

Myriam, tiqua légèrement, elle commençait à s'approcher de crédits qui lui est alloué, et elle ne s'attendait pas une aussi grande concours.

\- Je suis, 120 000 crédits pour la biotique, répondit le mercenaire.

Chakwas se tourna vers Miranda et lui dit d'une douce voix.

\- Je vous en prie Mlle Dawson laissez les moi, se sont des sœurs elles ne peuvent pas être séparées aussi violemment, je veux les sortir de cet enfer pour les amoureux de la vraie vie, elle s'approcha de Myriam et lui toucha doucement l 'épaule, s'il vous plaît ... Donnez-leur une nouvelle vie ensemble. Et avant qu'elle ne le réponde au mercenaire, le doigt à l'oreille l'air concentré et dit.

\- mon patron désirer quelques petits détails sur la biotique, puis-je arrêter les enchères pour quelques secondes? Une minute max?

\- Si les deux dames ici présentent leurs accords, il n'y a aucun problème, dit Véta interrogeant les femmes du regard.

Myriam se tourna vers chakwas qui lui fit petit hochement de tête, qui à son tour répondent même à l'homme. Elle en profita pour se rapprocher de Karin, et lui dit presque en chuchotant.

\- Les mercenaires de CAT 6 ne vont pas lâcher une biotique si facile, c'est un bon investissement pour eux, ils sont capables de monter très haut, qui plus est si son mec l'appel. Si vous voulez comme moi les sauver, toutes les deux, j'ai eu une offre à vous proposer.

\- Et que proposez-vous? Mlle Dawson.

\- Je vous propose de cumuler nos offres, je fais les offres et vous me suivez, une fois l'achat faites nous verserons la moitié de la somme, et vous me suivrez à mon hôtel pour discuter de quelles filles l'on prend, réfléchissez vite.

Nous ne réussirons pas à nos sauver si nous ne nous allions pas.

L'homme revenait, et lâcha.

\- C'est bon.

Véta sourit.

\- Alors, continuons.

\- 150 000 pour la biotique lança-t-il.

Myriam lança un regard vers Chakwas, qui acquiesça.

\- J'offre 200 000 pour la biotique et 80 000 pour sa sœur, Mme chakwas et moi-même ne repartirons qu'avec les deux.

Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire de colère apparu.

\- Je vois lâcha-t-il en attendant les deux femmes, vous avez gagné, je vous la laisse. Et sans en dire plus il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

\- Alors d'accord pour 280 000 crédits pour les filles? Dis Véta, attendant enthousiasmée les deux femmes, ne s'attendant pas à certaines sommités.

Dawson regarda Chakwas et dit.

\- Oui, terminons vite, j'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit.

Le garde qui attendait devant les rideaux au fond s'avança vers les deux jumelles et les fit sortir de la pièce.

-He bien bravo mesdames, dit Véta, un grand sourire aux lèvres pensant au sujet de la recevra. Je vois que vous avez préparé de quoi les habiller, veuillez me joindre dans la pièce derrière les rideaux pour le règlement et l'administratif, puis elle sortit de la salle.

Tédo s'approcha de Myriam et lui tendent le sac plein de vêtements. Le colosse fit de même avec Chakwas et elles se dirigent vers les rideaux.

Une fois les transactions et l'administratif réglés, VétaT'saya les remercia, donnant le boitier de contrôle à Dawson et les quitta.

Chakwas s'était approchée de Jane et Nancy sur qui elle passe un scanner médical, Dawson venait de la réintégration à ses côtés pour commencer à vivre.

\- Mlle Dawson, je ... Elle fut coupée par une voix ferme et dure.

\- Ça suffit, faisons vite, terminons-en au plus vite!

...

\- Je leur est fait un scan médical, je vous transmets les résultats.

Myriam venait de passer derrière Jane nue, qui se préparait à s'habiller et vit sur son omoplate le code-barres galactique, un léger frisson de dégoût le parcourra, se reprenant, elle commença à la rhabiller. Un pantalon, un pull et des bottes suivis d'une veste, Chakwas faisait de même sur Nancy. Il fallait faire vite, sortir d'ici, de l'hôtel, bref vite quitter la poubelle Oméga. Plus d'abord, elle s'arrange et en terminer avec Chakwas, à l'hôtel ...

En revenant devant Jane pour commencer à l'amener dehors, elle croise ses yeux verts, des yeux légèrement plissés qui la fixement intensément, méfiante, une voix légèrement grave la tira de ce respect troublant.

\- Que ... Qui? Vous êtes notre nouvelle pro ... Myriam la coupa en mettant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, en souriant et lui dit d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

\- Nous allons partir d'ici, toi et ta sœur, nous parlerons de tout ça à l'hôtel, plus sache que vous êtes libre maintenant, nous t'avons racheté, tu en seras plus, plus tard, d'accord? Jane hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers sa sœur ou elle croise son regard, et lui sourit tendrement tout en lui serrant la main ...

...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Oméga

20 h 41

Zone hôtelière bas de gamme

La navette, conduite par une Cloé vigilante allait entrer dans la zone hôtelière, un léger silence régnait dans le véhicule, entrecoupé de quelques chuchotements venant des places arrière. Myriam posa ses yeux sur l'écran de la caméra rétroviseur, vers l'arrière, où étaient assises les sœurs Shepard, silencieuses, regardant un Datapad, que leur montrait le Dr Chakwas tout en leur murmurant des mots de réconfort. Puis son regard se porta vers l'extérieur, pour y voir le Skycar à vingt mètres derrière, conduit par le colosse, avec à ses côtés Tédo, qui avait pris la place du Dr Chakwas.

La navette ralentit et s'arrêta sur le parking de l'hôtel, suivi du Skycar.

– Nous y voilà, dit Cloé, un petit sourire aux lèvres se tournant vers Myriam suivie d'un regard rapide à l'arrière, ou le Docteur se préparait à sortir quand la belle brune l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Attendez Docteur, voici la carte d'accès de ma chambre, le n°3, veillez amener les sœurs et attendez-moi, je dois parler avec ma pilote.

Chakwas prit la carte avec un « merci », et sortit, suivi des jumelles. Dehors, le colosse vint les rejoindre, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Tédo, près de la porte de la navette, attendait les instructions.

– M.Tédos, accompagnez-les et faites en sorte que tout se passe bien, que les filles soient le plus à l'aise possible.

– Oui madame ! Et il s'en alla rejoindre le groupe vers la chambre.

– Bien, Mlle Hylow, passez-moi le pass de votre chambre, je pourrais en avoir besoin, Cloé lui donna la carte, puis Myriam regarda fixement Cloé de ses beaux yeux bleus et lui dit.

– Je veux que vous alliez au centre de commandement de la baie d'amarrage, et faites le nécessaire, pour que la navette soit prête le plus tôt possible, que nous foutions le camp de cette pourriture, qu'est Oméga, prévenez-moi dès que tout sera près, restez à la navette, l'on vous y rejoindra, compris ?

En entendant son nom de famille, Cloé comprit que c'était au pilote que Myriam parlait, et non à elle.

– Compris madame, répondit-elle, saluant d'un signe de tête.

La belle brune sortit, jetant un dernier regard, à la navette qui s'éloignait. Puis elle ferma les yeux, inspira fortement et prit la direction de la chambre.

Myriam, ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte, et entra dans le couloir du hall d'entrée, la porte se fermant derrière elle, dans un clic doux. En passant le couloir, elle vit les sœurs jumelles, assises, sur le deuxième lit au fond, côtes à côtes.

Face à elles, le Dr Chakwas, assise sur le premier lit leur montrait quelque chose sur un datapad.

Le colosse était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la tête du premier lit, Tédo venait de lui donner une bière et revenait vers le divan pour en chercher d'autres.

Jane leva les yeux vers elle à son entrée dans la pièce.

Myriam se dirigea vers son sac personnel, sur le divan où elle prit des barres énergétiques et deux bouteilles d'eau, et dit.

– Pas de bière pour elles Tédo.

Jane, qui la suivait du regard depuis son entrée, fronça les sourcils, et prit la parole.

– On n'est plus des gamines vous savez, et après ce que nous avons subi, Nancy et moi ce n'est pas une bière qui va nous traumatiser.

Tédo regarda Jane et Myriam, puis dit.

– Alors Madame ? Une canette ne peut pas leur faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et il attendit une réponse.

Chakwas prit la parole

– L'alcool et drogue ne font pas bon ménage, il serait préférable d'attendre que l'effet de la drogue s'estompe, le risque est faible, mais il est là.

– Vous avez la réponse, Mr Tédo, et, verrouillant ses yeux, avec ceux de Jane elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et des barres énergétiques.

– Tenez Mlle Shepard, cela vous fera plus d'effet qu'une bière : le fantôme d'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, puis elle passa l'autre bouteille et les barres à Nancy qui lui murmura un merci. En faisant cela, elle entendit, Jane marmonnant une phrase.

Elle regarda, Jane, qui le front plissé fixait le sol en face d'elle.

– Pardon ? Vous m'avez parlé ?

– Oui !, je.. J'ai un prénom, vous savez…

Et pour la première fois, Nancy se tourna vers sa sœur et prit la parole.

– Jane, je t'en prie, elles sont là pour nous aider, puis elle regarda Myriam, « excusez là Madame Dawson, elle est parfois un peu grognon… »

– Hé ! Quoi ? ! Mais ça va pas ? répondit Jane se retournant vers sa sœur les yeux plissés. « Et ce n'est pas Madame Dawson, c'est, Mademoiselle, fais attention à ce que tu dis… »

– On se calme, intervint Chakwas, un léger sourire aux lèvres, « je vais parler avec Mlle Dawson, pour mettre certaines choses aux points, puis nous vous dirons tout, d'accord ? En attendant, prenez le datapad, vous êtes libre de chercher ce que vous voulez » les rouquines acquiescèrent.

Elle se leva et montra la salle de bain à Myriam.

– Puis-je vous parler en privé s'il vous plait ?

– Je vous suis.

Une fois entrée dans la salle de bain, Chakwas ferma la porte et prit la parole.

– Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est à propos de la femme qui a été interpelée par les gardes, lors de la vente, cette Cyrène Boxton.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ?

– Elle est le problème, c'est une chasseuse et rabatteuse professionnelle pour le compte d'organisation proxénète, on lui passe commande et elle recherche ses proies, touchant un pourcentage à la livraison, elle est spécialisée sur les filles ou garçons de qualité.

– Si c'est pour les jumelles, elles sont à nous, nous les avons achetés dans les règles.

– Oui bien sûr, mais l'organisation à laquelle j'appartiens a eu affaire à elle par le passé, et je peux vous dire qu'elle est tenace et dangereuse, elle fera tout pour avoir les sœurs, elle les convoite, donc faisons attention, car tant que nous n'aurons pas quitté Oméga, elle reste un risque.

– Bien, merci pour les infos, je suppose que ce n'est pas uniquement pour parler de cette femme ? N'est-ce pas… ?

– Pas la seule, non… Écoutez, je vais aller droit au but, je suis venue sur Oméga pour les délivrer leur donner une seconde chance, une vie libre…

– Allez au but, que voulez-vous Dr.

– Mlle Dayson, on ne peut pas les séparer, ce sont des sœurs jumelles, imaginez-vous le désarroi, le tourment, la douleur que ça leur infligerait, elles ne méritent pas cela, pas après ce quelles ont subi, et comment leur expliquer… J'ai remarqué que vous vous intéressiez à Jane lors de la vente, donc je vous propose de racheter votre offre, pour qu'elle soit ensemble, pour qu'elles puisent se soutenir mutuellement dans leur vie future.

Myriam se retourna, se mettant face à la douche passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux fixant le mur, des souvenirs et un nom venaient d'apparaître dans son esprit : _Oriana, sa petite sœur jumelle séparée d'elle, qui lui manquée tant…_ D'autres pensées lui vinrent : sœurs _jumelle, séparation, éloignement, douleur,_ _les mêmes similitudes_ _qu'avec Oriana et elle… Mais elle devait réussir cette mission si elle voulait que sa petite sœur continue d'être protégée, il fallait qu'elle fasse ses preuves… Que Cerbérus et surtout l'homme illusoire puissent compter sur elle. C'était sa première mission dans le système terminus, et sur Oméga, des zones extrêmement dangereuses, surtout pour Cerbérus. Elle en avait eu la charge et la gestion, et elle savait que c'était un test, pour voir si elle était assez fiable, et compétente pour sa promotion, elle en avait déjà eu trois, mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit une surdouée dans le commandement, la gestion, etc._ _Plus elle avancera en grade, plus elle pourra faire ses choix et protéger Oriana. Non, elle ne pouvait pas échouer._

– Mlle Dawson ?

Myriam inspira fortement et se retourna vers le Dr

– Je comprends Dr, mais je ne peux me permettre de revenir et dire que la mission a échoué, n'oubliez pas que c'est déjà une demi-réussite, car je ne reviendrai qu'avec une des filles, donc non, il va falloir trouver une solution pour les séparer sans trop de chaos.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Et Chakwas reprit la parole.

– Je pourrais contacter votre supérieur, pour lui faire part des problèmes que nous avons, je suis sure qu'il se montrera compréhensif et qu'il accepte mon offre.

Un léger sourire vint aux lèvres de Myriam.

– J'en doute fortement.

– Écoutez, l'association, graines d'espoir, dont je fais partit, est affiliée à l'Alliance, elle est très connue il suffit de me donner le nom de votre organisation, pour que nous puissions la contacter ultérieurement, sans que cela puisse vous porter préjudice et…

– Ça suffit Dr ! C'est non ! mais j'ai une solution. Lors de la planification de la mission, j'avais prévu un plan B pour le cas ou les filles venaient à poser problème.

En disant cela, elle fouilla dans une petite poche à l'intérieur de sa veste, pour en sortir deux petites seringues préremplies jetables, qu'elle montra à Myriam. « 0,5 ml de strétofiol, perte de connaissance en moins de trois secondes, en visant la nuque, sinon l'effet sera un peu plus long. Qu'en dites-vous ? ».

Chakwas, écarta les yeux, puis les ferma en secouant légèrement la tête.

– S'il faut en arriver là et bien soit. Elle prit une seringue et la mit dans une poche de sa veste.

– Voilà ce que je propose, on retourne discuter avec les filles, on les prévient pour leurs avenirs d'après Oméga, puis sur l'opération pour enlever les puces de contrôle, etc. Lorsque Cloé… hm, Mlle Hylow me préviendra que tout est prêt pour le départ, je frotterais ma nuque pensivement en vous regardant et je me mettrais derrière Jane, vous devez faire de même avec Nancy, une fois endormie ont les amènes à nos transports respectif et op ! On fout le camp de ce lieu sordide qu'est Oméga.

– C'est un peu violent comme procédé, mais d'accord, d'ailleurs mon transport est aussi bloqué il sera prêt vers 23h00 ou minuit d'après mon pilote.

–Bien, retournons dans la chambre, et gardons notre calme sous l'avalanche des questions qui vont nous êtres posés, elle se positionna devant le miroir et s'arrangea les cheveux.

Chakwas commença à ouvrir la porte quand elle dit.

– Bonne chance avec Jane, il me semble qu'elle ne va pas vous lâcher lors des questions. Puis elle sortit.

Myriam ne répondit pas, mais soupira. _Elle voulait en finir avec tout cas, mais si elle pouvait parler avec Jane elle en serait heureuse, elle ne savait pas pourquoi… Rien que sa présence était agréable, c'était étrange… Et dans ses moments de stress c'était bon._

Elle arrangea ses vêtements et retourna dans la chambre, le visage neutre, sans émotions.

Oméga

20 h 35

Afterlife, palais d'Aria

Sirène Boxton, venait de sortir de l'entretien avec Aria, le front plissé, inquiète et très irritée. Elle descendit les escaliers, passant la porte et les derniers gardes personnels d'Aria pour entrer dans L'Afterlife : la boite de nuit était bondée, une musique sourde et lancinante, presque hypnotique raisonnée. Plissant les yeux, pour s'habituer aux lumières tamisées, elle commença à avancer sur le côté. Frôlant les tables, divans et alcôves. Elle se fraya un chemin d'un pas déterminé, à travers la masse des corps étrangers, ²en mouvement et en sueur. Recevant quelques attouchements, et insultes, elle continua, serrant les dents. Elle aperçut enfin l'alcôve où elle avait laissé Christine, son bras droit, avant de voir Aria, lui disant de l'attendre.

Christine attendait, assise à une table avec deux jeunes Asari, une face elle, et une autre à ses côtés, discutant joyeusement autour de trois verres, une des Asari venait de prendre délicatement sa queue-de-cheval, interloquée devant les cheveux humains et leurs textures, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Chris laissait faire. L'Asari devant elle se pencha, mettant son menton sur sa main, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Sirène, s'approcha de l'alcôve insonorisée, elle s'arrêta au bord de la table, agacée. Christine la remarquant de suite, se levant rapidement.

– **_Oups_** ! Désoler mes beautés, mais je dois y aller, au plaisir de vous revoirs, et elle commença à suivre Sirène qui commençait à partir.

L'Asari qui était devant elle, déçut du départ de l'humaine, s'exprima.

– Vous pouvez inviter votre amie, vous savez, il n'y a aucun problème, bien au contraire… L'Asari, qui caressait ses cheveux, ajouta.

– Nous voyons si peu d'humains, et encore moins des femmes, que se soit sur Illium ou Oméga, vous êtes si fascinant...

Christine se retourna légèrement, souriant, leur agitant la main, en signe d'au revoir, et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, leur disant de se taire, suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Une fois sortie du nightclub, elles se dirigèrent vers un taxi autonome. Sirène se mit au poste de pilotage, programmant la destination.

– Direction la salle des vente pour récupérer notre véhicule, et après on se dirige vers une zone hôtelière. Une fois le décollage effectué, et après quelques secondes de silence, Sirène reprit la parole.

– C'étaient des prostitués ?

– Quoi ...? Les Asari ? Non, non, c'est des sœurs, elles sont venues sur Oméga, avec leur mère pour affaire, elles m'ont rapidement abordée et… Sirène la coupa, changeant subitement de sujet, et dit d'une voix grave.

– Je crois qu'Aria nous prépare un mauvais coup…

– comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– Pour faire court Aria voulait me voir pour que je lui commande des filles humaines, elle connaissait mes talents, et ma réputation dans ce domaine, et a profité de ma venue sur Oméga, pour faire appel a mes services.

– Il n'y a rien de mal à ça… Si on met de côté le fait qu'elle nous ait privés d'un achat, c'est plutôt bon, non ? Et c'est bon d'avoir Aria comme cliente… Non?

– Attends, je n'ai pas fini, et comme par hasard elle voulait deux jeunes filles humaines, qu'elle pourrait former à des fins personnelles, elle s'intéresse beaucoup à la race humaine. Je lui est donc montré les images des Jumelles de la vente, elle a été de suite très emballée par le fait qu'elles sont belles, rousses et jumelles, elle les veux. Donc, elle m'a accréditée d'une somme de 400 000 crédits pour que je lui achète et ramène les filles, avec 20 % pour nous après livraison. En mème temps elle lui montra une petite carte, « c'est les crédits ».

– 20 % ? Waouh ! Je ne te suis plus là… Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle nous prépare une entourloupe ? Aria à la réputation d'être une personne de parole, non ?.

– J'y arrive, en sortant de l'entretient, je passe par la salle d'attente, et là, quelle n'est pas ma surprise, de voir Priet Pelak, le Butarien, rendu à moitié aveugle par une des filles. Il était là, debout, appuyé contre le mur, me suivant du regard, le visage dur.

En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, je me suis retourné et j'ai vue Pelak qui s'était déplacer en haut de l'escalier, me suivant.

– Pelak ? Tu le connais ?

– Oui, il m'a déjà vendu des filles, bref il ne semble pas nous avoir suivis, en sortant de l'Afterlife, mais tout cela a un lien, c'est stressant, Pelak blessé, les filles condamnées, la vente, perte de la vente par la faute d'aria, reprise de la vente, mais pour Aria avec Pelak juste a coté… Il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans tout ça.

Elles venaient d'arriver à leur véhicule loué, renvoyant le taxi, elles se dirigèrent vers la zone d'hotels.

Christine prit la parole.

– À propos, Hugo a prévenu que le transport est prêt pour le départ, et que nous avions l'autorisation de quitter Oméga, tout est bon.

– Et au sujet de la cargaison ?

– Pas de problème.

– Bien, Aria m'a donné le nom de l'acquéreuse des jumelles, ainsi que son adresse, allons terminer tout cela.

 **Chapitre 4 prochainement**

 **En espérant que cela vous a plu, s'il vous plait, veuillez laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse me perfectionner, c'est important, sinon sans vos avis j'écris dans le flou total. Merci à vous tous et toutes.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Oméga deux jours avant la vente.**

Palais d'Aria

Priet Pelek se tenait debout, immobile depuis maintenant près de cinq minutes. À deux mètres devant lui sur le canapé, était assise Aria. Les jambes croisées, le bras gauche posé sur le dossier, et de la main droite lisant un rapport un datapad relatant l'affaire des jumelles humaines, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, puis, posant la tablette à ses côtés, elle leva la tête fixant le Butarien, et lui dit.

– C'était donc vrai ! Deux adolescentes humaines, prostituées, droguées et ayant subi les assauts de quatre mâles ont réussi à pourrir votre réunion. L'une te rendant presque aveugle, et l'autre empêchant un mercenaire vétéran Turien d'intervenir avec une bouteille d'alcool ? J'avais cru à des ragots, mais non.

Un tic de colère apparut sur le visage de Pelek, et il répondit

– l'une d'elles était biotique, dit-il, de sa voix rocailleuse.

Aria éclata de rire, puis leva les yeux, un air pensif, se tapotant le menton.

– Hum… Une Humaine droguée, non formée au biotique, réussissant à te mettre à moitié K.O. et te mutilant, l'autre osant s'attaquait à un mercenaire en armure avec une bouteille… Je crois que vais revoir mon modèle de recrutement et changer mes gardes Butariens contre des jeunes filles humaines.

Et, terminant sa phrase, elle se leva, le sourire aux lèvres et lui tourna le dos se mettant face à la baie vitrée qui avait comme panorama l'Afterlife. Puis elle reprit la parole, d'un ton plus sérieux.

– J'ai accepté de te recevoir Pelek, car ta demande et amusante… Et pourrais être divertissante, mais pour que j'aille plus loin il me faut en savoir plus.

– Que voulez-vous savoir ma reine.

– Tu veux récupérer les Humaines après avoir reçu la somme de leurs ventes : pour cela, tu veux que je me charge de te trouver le nouveau propriétaire, et de lui racheter les filles pour te les remettre, car tu n'as aucune indication sur le lieu, et les potentiels acheteurs, car c'est une vente privée entre Humains, les acheteurs sont anonymes. C'est bien ça ?

– Oui.

– Et en contrepartie, tu m'offres 400 000 crédits et 5 % de tes transactions dans la contrebande et l'esclavage, pendant 4 mois.

– Heu… C'est 200 000 crédits et 2 %.

– Pourtant, j'ai bien lu, 400 000 et 5 % pour les renseignements et la transaction je n'ai pas pu me tromper à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

Pelek grimaça.

– Vous avez bien lu en effet, veillez m'excuser… la perte de mes yeux me font perdre la mémoire.

– Bien ! Dis-moi Pelek, pourquoi veux-tu récupérer les filles humaines ? Veux-tu te venger ?

– Je veux leur faire payer ceux qu'elles m'ont fait subir, je vais en faire mes jouets personnels, mes esclaves sexuels et qu'elles se rappellent, que l'on ne s'attaque pas à Priet Pelek sans en payer le prix… Et je ferais en sorte que tout le monde le sache.

Aria se retourna lentement, un sourire en coin, le fixant de ses yeux bleu.

– Fais attention de ne pas te retrouver aveugle…

Le Butarien serra les dents

Elle s'assit, croisant les jambes, et prit un verre sur la table, avalant une petite gorgée sans le quitter des yeux.

– D'accord, je vais lancer les recherches, et te préviendrai dès que j'aurais les informations au sujet de cette vente, et des personnes qui y participent.

Elle fit un petit geste lui disant que la discussion était terminée, et qu'il pouvait partir.

– Merci ma reine. Il salua et sortit.

Oméga

20 h 54

Zone hôtelière bas de gamme, chambre n°3

Après que le Dr et Dawson soient rentrés dans la salle de bain, Jane prit un élastique autour de son poignet, et se fit une petite queue de cheval, puis elle se tourna vers Tédo qui venait de s'asseoir sur le divan et alluma son omni-outil se concentrant dessus. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le colosse, qui attendait à côté de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, quand elle fut coupée par Nancy, se blottissant contre elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que l'on va être enfin libre ? Que c'est fini ? Ce sont peut-être des rabatteuses, qui sont venues pour acheter de nouvelles esclaves ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble qu'elles nous disent la vérité, on ne peut qu'attendre.

– Oui… tu as raison, et, si elles sont des chasseuses, l'on agira ?

– Oui, l'effet de la drogue s'estompe et… une voix les interrompit, c'était Tédo.

– Besoin de quelque chose Mesdemoiselles ? N'hésitez pas à demander. Jane répondit rapidement.

– Non merci, tout va bien…

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre, pendant quelques secondes, puis Jane reprit la parole, penchant sa tête de côté, murmurant à Nancy.

– Tu as entendu l'accent de la belle femme aux cheveux noirs ? Il est d'où à ton avis… ?

– C'est un accent terrien, je l'ai déjà entendu lors d'émissions, mais je ne peux pas te dire d'où… Mais pourquoi cette question ? Nancy regarda Jane, fronçant les sourcils.

– Quoi ?, je suis simplement curieuse, je cherche à m'instruire…

– Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

– Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as foutu la honte tout à l'heure ? Me traiter de grognon devant elle… Il y a un problème ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Nancy.

– Ha ! Tu vois, c'est encore elle qui revient, elle te plait n'est-ce pas ?…. C'est ça ? Hein ?

– Je remarque surtout que la drogue ne se dissipe pas sur toi, tu as toujours le cerveau embrumé.

– Tu es incroyable, ont n'est pas encore sorti d'Oméga et même pas sûre d'être libre, que tu tombes déjà pour une fille… Qui plus est Dawson !

Jane ne répondit pas, elle ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête. Puis, se tournant, elle remarqua que Tédo avait relevé la tête, les écoutants, un sourire aux lèvres : elle détourna le regard, et s'exclama dans un murmure à peine audible. « Et merde ! ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Myriam et le Dr Chakwas revinrent dans une chambre totalement silencieuse : les deux sœurs relevèrent tout de suite les yeux vers elles.

Myriam remarqua tout de suite que Jane avait une queue-de-cheval, qu'elle avait lâché la main de sa sœur et avait le front plissé.

Le Dr alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en face des jumelles, Myriam vint se placer entre les lits, croisant les bras sur la poitrine, et commença à écouter avec attention la discussion : Chakwas commença, parlant de leurs avenirs, des puces de contrôle, que l'Alliance les prendrait sous ses ailes, etc. Laissant parler le Dr, elle en profita pour poser ses yeux sur la nouvelle coiffure de Jane : _Ça lui va bien, elle a de beaux cheveux… La queue-de-cheval va bien avec son visage, c'est une belle jeune fille… J'espère que tout va bien se passer… Mais pourquoi je pense à elle aussi intensément, je devrais mème pas y penser, elle est simplement le but de la mission, elle ne peut pas être plus… N'est ce pas ? Je ne peux pas avoir un béguin naissant pour une jeune adolescente, qui plus est en mission. Et Chloé ? Mais pourquoi je ne pense plus à elle ? Cette rouquine, Jane prend toute mon attention, il faut que tu te reprennes Miranda. La mission avant tout. Oui la mission ! Après tout ira mieux…_

 _S_ on regard, descendit à sa gorge, où était le dispositif anti biotique, pour remonter à sa mâchoire et ses pommettes tachetées de taches de rousseur, pour remarquer que la belle rousse avait déjà les yeux tournés vers elle, la regardant de côté… Fixement : Elles restèrent là à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux, des yeux vert émeraude dans des bleus clairs. Un très léger sourire venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de Jane suivies d'un faible rougissement de ses pommettes. La belle rousse se retourna brusquement vers sa sœur, les sourcils froncés, qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

– Hé ! Ça ne va pas ?

– Donc maintenant que ma sœur est descendue de sa transe, n'ayant sûrement pas entendu, tout ce qui a été dit, je vais donc le répéter, pour voir si j'ai bien compris tout ce que m'a dit le Dr. Chakwas, alors s'il te plaît, écoute Jane !

Jane, le visage rouge, se tourna vers Myriam qui la regardé toujours, un fantôme de sourire aux coins des lèvres, elle détourna rapidement la tête, honteuse.

– OK, je t'écoute. Marmonna-t-elle.

– Donc, on va avoir une opération pour nous enlever nos puces de contrôle, puis l'on sera prise en charge par les réseaux sociaux de l'Alliance, et l'on sera aussi suivi par un psychologue. Dis à voix haute Nancy, tout en regardant Jane intensément.

Chakwas, répondit.

– C'est ça, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêtes pour un nouveau départ et… Chakwas fut coupée par Jane, qui venait de se lever, se mettant en face de Myriam, les bras croisés, les sourcils plissés, rivant ses yeux sur ceux de la belle femme aux cheveux noirs.

Nancy intervint.

– Jane qu'est-ce que tu… Mais elle fut coupée.

– Le Dr. Travaille pour une organisation de l'Alliance, et vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pour qui vous travaillez Mlle Dawson, pouvez-vous nous le dire ?.

– Plus tard, pour l'instant nous…

– Ma sœur et moi aimerions savoir pour qui travaille la femme qui a nos vies entre ses mains… Dit-elle, d'une voix plus affirmée, et avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Justement, je suis celle qui à vos vies entre les mains, car je vous ai achetées pour vous libérer, pour que vous soyez de nouveau libre. L'organisation à laquelle j'appartiens sauve et protège les humains, et cela devra vous suffire Mlle, alors tant que nous n'aurons pas quitté Oméga vous ne le serez pas, et cela, pour des raisons de sécurité. Point final ! Puis elle s'adressa à Chakwas tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la rousse.

– N'est-ce pas Dr ?

– Tout à fait, la sécurité avant tout. Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

– Autre chose Mlle Shepard ? Elles étaient restées là, se regardant dans les yeux, depuis que Jane s'était mise devant elle.

Jane fit un pas en avant, se mettant à moins de cinquante centimètres, sans que la belle brune ne bouge ou ne cille. Elle prit le collier anti biotique dans une main le secouant légèrement

– Oh, oui ! Je ne vous demande même pas si vous pouvez m'enlever ce collier, je sais que vous avez la clé, mais votre réponse sera non pour des « raisons de sécurités », dit-elle en faisant les guillemets en l'air, mais vous pourriez le cacher avec cette superbe écharpe, que vous avez dans votre sac là-bas, elle pointa un doigt par-dessus l'épaule de Myriam désignant le sac, elle termina en soulevant un sourcil… Attendant une réponse. Le sourire en coin s'était transformé en un sourire charmeur…

La belle Brune roula des yeux et alla chercher l'écharpe. Qu'elle tendit à Jane, et dit.

– Elle s'appelle revient en bon état, compris ? L'écharpe vient de chez hermès, et c'est de la soie.

– Oui, comptez sur moi. Répondit-elle. Mais au lieu de prendre le tissu précieux, elle se retourna, pouvez-vous le placer s'il vous plaît ? Je n'ai pas de miroir. Dit-elle. Toujours souriante.

Myriam plaça et enroula le doux tissu sur et autour du collier, ses doigts se mirent au travail. Puis ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle laissa trainer deux doigts sur la peau de porcelaine en dessous du collier, le dos des ongles glissant le long de la nuque, se dirigeant vers la clavicule. Un léger gémissement, suivis d'un frisson du corps de Jane, la ramena à la réalité.

Elle recula rapidement, la nuque et le début visible des épaules de Jane étaient couverts de chair de poule.

– Je… Heu… Voilà, c'est fait. Demandez à votre sœur la prochaine fois. _Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai pas pu me retenir… Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma main… Je perds mon contrôle à ses côtés… Il faut que tu arrêtes_ _de penser à elle comme ça, reprends le contrôle, concentre-toi. Pense à Oriana, il faut que la mission réussisse, comme ça, tout ira mieux pour elle. Ne la laisse pas te distraire, reste froide à ses avances._

Myriam remarqua, que Chakwas et Nancy les regardaient, l'une avec la bouche ouverte et l'autre fronçant les sourcils.

Jane se retourna les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte respirant rapidement, ses iris totalement dilatés… Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre Chakwas se leva et s'adressa à Myriam.

– J'aimerais vous parler, à propos de certaines choses que je viens de remarquer, et que je désapprouve grandement.

Soudain, l'on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Quelque part sur Oméga, sur le parking du Quartier général de Priet Pelak.

À l'extérieur de la navette, Brika, finissait de s'équiper de son armure légère, puis il se tourna vers son ami, à ses côtés, Priet Pelak, qui venait de se faire une injection anti douleurs, à cause de la perte de ses deux yeux. Il s'approcha et, d'une voix rocailleuse, il lui dit.

– Nos hommes sont prêts, plus les deux mercenaires, Krogan et Turien comme prévu. Ils attendent à l'intérieur.

Priet rentra dans la navette pour les inspecter. Ils y avaient deux Turiens, un Butarien, et un Humain tous en armure légère, au fond de la navette, un mercenaire krogan en armure lourde avait été recruté ainsi qu'un acolyte Turien, qui lui attendait dehors avec un Butarien. Priet prit la parole.

– Bien, vous connaissez la mission et son but, mais je vais vous le rappeler. Je veux les deux Femelles humaines aux cheveux rouges, vivantes !, si la sommation pour qu'on vous les livre échoue, vous pourrez employer la force, mais je veux les humaines vivantes ! Quant aux autres Humains, vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez, ils sont à vous. Je veux que tout soit réglé en moins d'un quart d'heure, la sécurité n'arrivera pas avant, j'ai fait le nécessaire alors faites vite et revenez, ici ! Quant à moi je vais au port bloquer leurs transports, je prends le mercenaire Turiens et un de mes hommes. Des « Compris » se firent entendre, il les salua d'un signe de tête et il sortit et se dirigeant vers un skycar ou il monta avec le Butarien et le Turien.

Brika s'approcha et lui dit.

– Aria t'a transmis le numéro de leurs navires ?

– Oui ! il y a vingt minutes, elle m'a dit de venir la voir, une fois que les humaines seront entre mes mains.

– Elles vont regretter de n'être pas mortes lors de soirée. Elles vont payer de…

– Vivante Brika ! Rappelle-toi ! Je les veux vivantes, tu pourras les prêter à nos hommes, mais je les veux en bon état, préviens les hommes. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais de l'entretien avec Aria.

– Bien.

– Et garde un œil sur mon fils, c'est sa troisième mission, il est trop impétueux, et il se croit invulnérable, fais attention à lui, qu'il ne face connerie.

– Tu peux compter sur moi. Triek sera en sécurité.

– Dernière chose, allume ton Omni, et vérifie que le traqueur fonctionne bien.

– Pas de bonne chance ?

– Pas besoin avec les Humains, et surtout des femelles ! dit-il avec mépris.

Un rire lui répondit.

– Exact.

Le skycar démarra et s'éloigna.

Brika retourna à la navette, puis il alluma son omni-outil et vérifia le positionnement GPS de la carte traqueur, elle s'était arrêtée dans une zone hôtelière, il transféra les données au pilote, et lui donna l'ordre de départ.

La navette décolla vers sa nouvelle destination.

Oméga

21 h 13

Zone hôtelière bas de gamme, chambre n°3

Aux sons des coups à la porte, le colosse se positionna sur le bord du hall, prêt à agir. Chakwas se mit devant les jumelles, protectrice.

Tédo s'était rapidement levé, allant près de la porte d'entrée, prêt à ouvrir. La main droite sur son pistolet M6 Carnifex, il regarda Myriam attendant son ordre. Elle se déplaça, se mettant derrière lui et lui fit signe d'ouvrir. Il ouvrit…

Devant lui se tenait la femme qui avait été appelée par les mercenaires, à la salle de vente, elle se tenait seule à un mètre de la porte, droite le visage fier sans émotion, les mains croisées sur le ventre entourant un sac à main. Myriam lui mit la main sur l'épaule le poussant et passa devant lui, sortant sur le palier, faisant reculer Boxton.

– Tiens, donc… Sirène Boxton ! dit-elle, d'une voix légèrement surprise. Que faites-vous ici ?

– Que voulez-vous ? s'exclama Chakwas, qui venait de les rejoindre, dehors.

– Je désire vous parler de… Mais elle fut coupée par Myriam, qui jetait des coups d'œil, tout autour, méfiante.

– Vous êtes seules ?

– Oui, mon assistante est restée dans le véhicule, elle montra un skycar bleu. Une blonde aux cheveux longs, assise sur le siège passager les salua, agitant la main, avec un large sourire.

– Bien ! Vous vouliez nous parler ? Dis Chakwas, croisant les bras.

– Oui ! Mais d'abord est-ce que les jumelles sont dans la chambre ?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, et pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à elles ? Elles ne sont plus à vendre, c'est finis ! S'exclama Chakwas.

– Justement, Si je viens vous voir, c'est pour vous prévenir d'un évènement important, qui les concerne directement, et j'aimerais vous en parler, mais pas devant elles. C'est très important.

Myriam qui écoutait, attentive, intervint.

– J'ai une carte d'accès au premier étage, c'est la chambre de ma pilote et de mon bras droit. Allons-y et clarifions tout ça…

Chakwas marmonna quelque chose, d'inaudible.

– Je vous suis. Dit Sirène.

Myriam se tourna vers Tédo. Et lui dit.

– Faites attention aux filles Tédo, nous serons de retours dans peu de temps.

– Bien Madame.

Puis elles se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, qui menait au premier étage.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

 **Rez-de-chaussée, chambre N°3**

Jane suivait du regard Tédo qui attendait à l'entrée, avec derrière lui le colosse dans le hall. Le Dr Chakwas et Mlle Dawson étaient sortis, discutant avec une autre femme, mais elle n'entendait rien de plus. Elle se leva, vérifiant que les deux hommes lui tournaient bien le dos, puis elle alla fouiller dans le sac du Dr, qui était posé sur le lit, pour en sortir un pistolet. Elle le plaça dans la ceinture dans le dos, sous la veste. Puis elle se rassit, sous le regard effaré de sa sœur.

– Quoi ?

Nancy ferma les yeux, et secoua légèrement la tête, désappointée. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, quand les Hommes revinrent dans la chambre. Tédo avec un sourire apaisant, secouant la tête, leurs signifiants que tout allait bien. Quant au colosse, il leva le pouce, avec un sourire; il se remit contre le mur.

Nancy se rapprocha de Jane, et lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenue folle ?

– J'anticipe.

– Merde, Jane ! Elles viennent nous libérer de l'enfer, et je commence vraiment à croire en elles, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire est de leur voler une arme… Je t'en prie, ne gâche pas tout…

– Ce n'est pas contre elles, c'est ce qui se passe dehors… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Nancy se recula légèrement, regardant fixement sa sœur.

– Comment ça ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais avant de recevoir une réponse, elle fut coupée.

– De l'eau mesdemoiselles ? Dit Tédo montrant une bouteille d'eau.

– Non pas pour moi, merci. Répondit Jane.

– Moi non plus, merci. Dit Nancy.

Une minute passa, et Myriam se pencha vers elle, reprenant la parole, chuchotant.

– Tu connais son prénom ? Tu sais… À Dawson… ?

Nancy se retourna vers elle, pouffant. Se retenant de rire.

– Tu sais comment changer de sujet, toi… Hein ? Hé non, je ne connais pas son prénom.

Nancy la regarda plus en détail…

Jane fixait le sol, devant elle, pensive, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle lui prit doucement la main et lui dit, sérieusement.

– Que se passe-t-il Jane ? C'est Mlle Dawson, hein ? C'est elle ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ?

– Non, c'est bon… ça va.

– Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle, mais je commence sérieusement à en douter. Tu continues de parler d'elle, de la regarder, tout tourne autour d'elle… Tu me fais peur, Jane. Et vu la façon d'on tu te comportes vis a vis d'elle, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as rien pour elle, c'est… Elle fut coupée par Jane. Qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, et lui dit, toujours murmurant.

– C'est une véritable déesse sur pied… Nancy ! Tu as vu ses fesses… ? Ses jambes ? Merde, Nancy ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas aussi flashé sur elle… Elle est plus belle que les personnages féminins 3d des jeux vidéos… Et ses cheveux, bon sang ! On dirait de la soie, sans parler de ses…Nancy la coupa, lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

– Et voilà ! Tu es repartie…Et encore elle !

– Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de trouver une femme belle ? Elle leva son visage regardant sa sœur, triste.

Puis ses yeux s'écartèrent, grands ouvert. Des pensées vinrent se connecter.

– Mais dis moi, toi en tant que lesbienne, elle devrait t'intéresser ? Non ? Pourquoi tu ne lui accorde aucune attention ?

Nancy la regarda d'un petit sourire, triste.

– Je la trouve très belle Jane et digne d'attention, vraiment… Mais actuellement nous avons d'autres préoccupations, beaucoup plus importantes qu'une sublime ténébreuse, qui nous aura probablement abandonnés, une fois sa mission accomplie… Tu y as seulement pensé ? L'après-mission, le fait que tu ne puisses plus la revoir ?

–Heu… Je…

Nancy regarda l'heure sur la table de chevet.

– Jane ! On est libre que depuis à peu près une heure, et voilà que tu as déjà le béguin, pour notre nouvelle propriétaire, et bientôt sauveuse, je m'inquièterais, tu sais ? Un syndrome ou quelque chose comme ça… Fais attention, après ce que l'on a subi on doit traîner beaucoup de merde là-dedans… Elle tapota sa tête avec son index.

– Quel béguin ? Et arrête avec tes trucs psychologiques… Elle ne m'intéresse pas… Elle est bien foutue, c'est tout.

– Et pour en finir, tu ne sais même pas si elle Bi ou lesbienne. Tu t'emportes trop vite, tu es trop obnubilée par elle.

– Je sais, je sais… Mais… Non tu as raison, ce n'est pas sain. Je vais me tenir tranquille. Je verrai quand tout sera fini… Quand tout sera calme.

Nancy la prit dans ses bras, dans un intense câlin.

 **Premier étage, chambre N° 15**

Sirène, venait de terminer, leur divulguant tout ce qui c'était passer, depuis son arrivée au palais d'Aria : La demande d'Aria pour les sœurs, la rencontre de Priet Pelak, qui l'avait suivi pendant un temps, et son inquiétude.

Myriam prit la parole en première, toujours méfiante.

– Aria, vous a proposées une grosse somme, plus les avantages d'être une potentielle cliente, et vous êtes prêtes à faire capoter sa demande simplement parce que vous croyez que c'est un coup monté ?

– Non, comme je vous l'ai dit je suis venu vous prévenir d'un potentiel danger. Souvenez-vous que Pelak est la victime d'une des sœurs et le fait qu'il soit présent dans le salon lors de mon entrevue avec Aria est plutôt louche ? Non ? Mais je peux me tromper… Donc je vais être franche, est-ce que les sœurs sont en ventes ?

Chakwas s'exclama.

– Non, elles ne sont plus à vendre, quelle que soit la somme proposée.

Myriam avait ouvert son omni-outil pour contacter Tédo. Mais elle répondit.

– Le Dr Chakwas à bien résumé la question.

La voix de Tédo se fit entendre.

« Madame? »

Mettez-vous dehors pour surveiller les environs, de potentiels ennuis pourraient survenir, nous revenons.

« De suite Madame »

Chakwas contacta à son tour le colosse.

« Oui Dr »

– Restez dans la chambre, et commencez à préparer les sacs.

«Reçus»

Elles commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte, quand le son d'un violent un coup de feu venant d'un fusil de chasse se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Myriam dégaina rapidement son pistolet, et se précipita vers la sortie, quand la porte s'ouvrit

violemment, sous le choc d'un coup de pied. Faisant apparaître un Butarien en armure intermédiaire tenant un fusil de chasse.

 **Rez-de-chaussée, chambre N°3**

Tédo venait de fermer son omni-outil et prit son pistolet pour le vérifier. Puis il se tourna vers le colosse pour le voir lâcher son oreillette, après y avoir répondu. Il s'apprêta à parler aux deux adolescentes, quand un violent coup de feu fit éclater la serrure de la porte, qui s'ouvrit brutalement sous le coup d'un Krogan en armure lourde.

Tédo hurla aux jumelles de se mettre à plat ventre, et il se mit derrière le couloir du divan se préparant au combat.

Le Krogan avança péniblement dans le couloir du hall. Un fusil de chasse pointé devant lui vers Tédo. Hurlant de sa voix gutturale.

– Mains en l'air, on veut les femelles humaines, un mauvais geste, et vous êtes morts. Il arriva à la fin du hall et fut surpris par l'apparition à sa droite, d'un pistolet-mitrailleur à trente centimètres de sa tête, tenu par le colosse, qui cracha une longue rafale en pleine face. Brisant la barrière cinétique en deux secondes. Faisant éclater ses yeux et sa gorge.

Le Krogan s'effondra dans un long cri guttural. Bloquant le couloir, de sa masse et son armure.

Un Turien apparu aussitôt, surprit par la mort rapide du Krogan, et voyant Tédo se mettre en position de tir, il s'accroupit derrière le corps du Krogan, lâchant une courte rafale sur l'Humain devant lui et une autre sur le coté à l'emplacement du colosse. Avant de se mettre à couvert derrière le corps massif.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'un Humain fasse son apparition partielle, sous le porche de l'entée, lançant une grenade flash au milieu de la chambre, et s'accroupissant pour rejoindre le Turien.

Jane était à plat ventre entre les lits, tenant fermement dans ses bras, le corps tremblant de sa sœur. Nancy avait la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule gémissant fortement, essayant d'étouffer ses cris.

Jane entendit un objet rebondissant sur le sol à ses côtés, avant de disparaitre sous le lit derrière elle ferma les yeux, serrant encore plus sa sœur, la couvrant de son corps, avant de crier.

– Merde!

Une explosion aveuglante sourde retentit, atténuée par le lit, mais suffisante pour dérouter et aveugler pendant quelques secondes, Tédo et le colosse.

Profitant de l'explosion aveuglante, le Turien se releva, faisant un signe à l'Humain montrant l'emplacement de Tédo, l'homme hocha la tête et se releva, passa dessus le cadavre du Krogan et se dirigea vers le canapé, en tirant sans discontinuer de courtes rafales vers l'emplacement de Tédo. Qui aveuglé, s'était mis à plat ventre, derrière le divan.

Le Turien fit de même, mais avec une longue rafale, visant l'emplacement du garde à sa droite. Le colosse temporairement aveuglé répliqua en retard, et fut touché. Il s'écroula, la cuisse, un genou et le poumon percé. Son pistolet-mitrailleur tirant sans arrêt jusqu'à la fin du chargeur.

Le Turien s'écroula, touché à la tête la visière éclatée.

L'Humain qui avançait jeta un coup d'œil vers sa droite, pour y voir le Turien s'effondrer avec le garde il fit une grimace, son regard se reporta devant lui, pointant son arme vers l'homme derrière l'accoudoir du divan.

Un mouvement attira son attention, au sol à droite il tourna la tête pour y voir une jeune fille rousse pointant un pistolet vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une volée de balles vinrent le toucher à la cuisse et le bas-ventre, il lâcha son arme, puis s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur, se recroquevillant au sol, gémissant. Devant lui se tenait une Jane à genoux les deux mains tremblantes, autour d'un pistolet fumant le visage grimaçant de colère et de peur…

 **Premier étage, chambre N°15**

Le Butarien, leva son fusil de chasse vers Myriam, jette ton arme, humai… Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par une longue volée de coups de feu, venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Myriam en profita, pour lancer une onde de choc suivie d'une déchirure, projetant le Butarien en arrière, cognant dans le même temps un Turien qui se tenait derrière lui, contre la rambarde. Ensuite, elle tira trois coups en pleine tête sur le Butarien, brisant sa barrière déjà endommagée par la déchirure le tuant net.

Le Turien s'était à peine relevé que Myriam lui lança une lévitation de la main gauche, le soulevant du sol et le dirigea par-dessus la balustrade, à plus de vingt mètres de haut, continuant à lui tirer dessus, puis elle le laissa s'écraser au rez-de-chaussée. Elle passa la porte prudemment, remarquant un jeune Butarien à un mètre interloqué, appuyé contre le mur il leva un pistolet, mais elle détourna son arme d'un revers de main lui logea le canon de son phalanx dans la bouche et tira, faisant éclater sa nuque.

Et sans attendre, elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde, criant aux deux autres femmes, qui n'étaient pas encore sorties de la chambre.

– descendez vite!

Elle atterrit souplement, roulant sur le sol puis se relevant, avant de sprinter vers la chambre N°3, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au corps du Turien sans vie sur le sol. _Vite ! Vite ! mon Dieu, faites qu'elles soient en vie, faites que Jane ne soit pas blessée, pas maintenant, non !_

Myriam Arriva à l'entrée de la chambre prête au combat, une série de coups de feu venant d'un pistolet retentit, elle se précipita, sautant par-dessus le corps d'un Krogan, s'apprêtant à tirer.

Ce quelle vue en premier, c'était une Jane à genoux, se levant doucement, tenant des deux mains un pistolet, tremblant légèrement. Elle pointait un corps gémissant de douleur sur le sol. Une vague de stress disparu, laissant un immense soulagement l'envahir.

Jane se tourna brusquement vers elle, à son entrée, pointant son arme sur elle, mais la baissa rapidement, et ferma les yeux avant de s'assoir, exhalant fortement. Puis elle se pencha, allant relever Nancy, la prenant dans ses bras, pour la rassurer.

Tédo venait de se lever, blessé au bras gauche et légèrement titubant. Il leva un pouce et hocha la tête pour lui dire que tout allait bien puis il se déplaça vers l'emplacement du colosse.

En même temps Chakwas et Sirène entrèrent, jurant en voyant la tuerie. Le Dr poussa un léger hurlement en voyant le colosse au sol, et se précipita vers lui, essayant de lui prodiguer des secours. Mais il était trop tard.

Sirène lança un juron « Christine »et se précipita dehors, vers le parking.

Myriam, regarda autour de la chambre analysant le chaos alentour. Puis elle dit a voix haute, donnant des ordres.

– Vous tous, prenez vos affaires, on fout le camp d'ici. Tédo ! amenez les filles à la navette, direction la baie d'amarrage C13, ça va aller ? Pour la blessure?

–Oui Madame, un peu de médigel et tout ira bien.

– Bien, Dr, vous nous suivez, la sécurité ne va pas tarder alors vite, et désolée pour lui. Montrant le corps du colosse.

– Vous deux ! suivez Tédo, compris ?

Jane répondit.

– Oui.

Nancy se contenta de hocher la tête, ses yeux encore pleins de larmes.

Quand Jane passa devant, elle lui dit.

– Nous parlerons plus tard du pistolet, mais pour l'instant vous pouvez le garder, mais c'est temporaire, compris ?

Jane ne répondit pas et sortit.

Sur le parking elles furent rattrapées par Sirène, soulagée que son amie soit en vie.

– Où va-t-on ?

– Baie d'amarrage C13. Répondit Myriam montant sur le siège conducteur.

– Je vous suis.

– Nous suivre ? Pourquoi ?

– Mon transport est près pour le départ, alors je vais aussi à la baie pour déguerpir d'ici, et au plus vite. Sur ses mots elle alla monter dans la skycar à côté de Christine.

Myriam programma la navette sur le mode auto avant de décoller vers la baie.

Un lourd silence s'était installé dans la navette, dans le rétro vidéos, Jane s'était assise juste derrière elle, prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, la réconfortant.

Tédo, sur le siège passager, tendait son bars à Chakwas lui passant du médigel.

Soudain, l'alerte d'un appel privée audio clignota sur son omni outil c'était Chloé… Elle l'ouvrit. Une voix paniquée, souffrante,

– Miranda ! Miranda ! Tu m'entends ? Dis-moi que tu m'entends… Mon Dieu ? Miri ?

– Je suis là Chloé ! Je t'entends, calme-toi, que… Mais la voix la coupa.

– Miri ? Deux coups de fusil de chasse, suivis d'insultes, venant d'une voix rocailleuse éclatèrent à ses oreilles.

– Merde, que se passe-t-il Chloé ? Cria-t-elle.

– Deux Butariens et un Turien sont montés à bord, pour occuper la navette, j'ai pu me réfugier dans le poste de pilotage, mais la porte ne va tenir longtemps mes appels à l'aide à la capitainerie ne sont pas entendus. Au secours Miranda, que dois-je faire ? d'autres coups de feu suivis d'un craquement, se firent entendre. Merde ! Ils rentrent, c'est fini je… D'autres coups de feu plus clair se firent entendre, puis un cri de douleur. Puis le son de pas lourd et soudain une voix rocailleuse se fit entendre.

– Sale femelle Humaine ! elle a sûrement alerté son patron. Puis le flux s'arrêta.

Myriam leva les yeux de son omni-outil, elle respira fortement, ayant retenu son souffle durant toute la durée de l'écoute. Ses yeux trouvèrent le rétro vidéos, voyant Jane la regardant, le visage inquiet, les lèvres entrouvertes. Son regard croisa le visage de Tédo, il secouait légèrement la tête, Le visage triste.

Elle respira fortement, fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

 _Merde, Chloé… Ma douce petite tête en l'air… Elle n'est peut-être que seulement blesser ? Non ! Reprends-toi Miranda ! C'est fini..._

 _Je dois mettre_ _de côté mes_ _émotions, mes sentiments. Je dois me focaliser_ _sur la réussite de la mission, et sauver les jumelles, Tédo… Partir d'ici… Et en finir… Oui, c'est tout ce qui importe_ _!._ Elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage était devenu dur. Elle s'exprima.

– Dr Chakwas, vous avez entendu ?

– Oui je suis déso… Myriam la coupa.

– Vous avez entendu, je n'ai plus de transport est-ce que le vôtre est prêt ?

– Non toujours bloqué, je viens de vérifier.

– Merde ! Elle plissa le front pensive… Puis elle s'écria.

– Sirène ! Son transport est prêt pour le départ, elle me l'a dit, il faut lui parler.

Elle regarda dans le rétro vidéos, voyant le skycar de Sirène derrière.

Myriam remit le mode manuel et ralentit progressivement, arrêtant le véhicule derrière. Et sorti rapidement, allant parler à Sirène.

– Qui a-t-il?

– Votre transport, il est bien prêt pour le décollage n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh...Oui, mais pou… La belle brune l'interrompit

Ma Navette a été attaquée, et le transport de Chakwas est bloqué. Pouvez-vous nous … Sirène la coupa et s'exclama.

– Oui ! Bien sûr. Baie d'amarrage B7. Suivez-moi !

– Merci. Puis elle retourna rapidement à la navette, direction B7.

 **Baie d'amarrage C13, Navette de Chloé.**

Priet Pelel entra rapidement dans la navette et interpela ses hommes.

– Tous, dehors, allez vite au skycar, direction l'entrée de la baie d'amarrage B, vite!

Ils se précipitèrent vers le véhicule. Une fois dedans, le véhicule se dirigea vers sa destination.

le mercenaire Turien prit la parole.

–Des problèmes?

– Je n'ai plus de nouvelles du groupe 2, j'ai essayé de les contacter, mais rien ! Et le signal du traqueur c'est déplacé, et il se dirige vers la baie d'amarrage B. Termina t-il.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à son fils… Se concentrant sur le trajet du traqueur.

– Elles ont un autre transport ? continua le Turien.

– Non, le transport du Dr humain est aussi bloqué et… soudain il réalisa… Le transport de Boxton ! Sirène Boxton ! Merde ! Il se trouve sur le quai B7.

Il contacta le centre de gestion de la baie d'amarrage B. Çela allait lui coûter très cher, mais il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour bloquer le navire de Boxton ! La corruption était la meilleure… En même temps il dit au conducteur.

– Direction B7, le plus vite possible.

 **Baie d'amarrage B, quai 7.**

La skycar et la navette s'arrêtèrent côte à côte, à l'entrée du quai. Myriam prit la parole.

– Tout le monde dehors,vite ! suivez Mme Boxton !

Une fois dehors, ils se mirent en marche vers le transport. Quand Sirène s'approcha d'elle la menant à l'écart tout en avançant, et lui dit d'une voix basse, et inquiète.

– Je viens de recevoir un message du pilote, le vaisseau vient d'être bloqué.

Un sourire fatigué, plein de dépit, apparut sur les lèvres de Myriam qui lui répondit, d'un ton calme.

– Ça ne me surprend pas, le centre de contrôle nous bloque, c'est un coup monté contre nous, Chakwas, vous, moi…

– Priet Pelak ! Mais Il tient vraiment à sa vengeance ce Bâtard ! Mais et Aria?

– Non pas Aria, elle nous aurais envoyée ses hommes, pas des secondes mains. Et elles nous auraient convoquées, pas attaqué.

Tout cela est un coup monté par le Butarien, et il veut à tout prix nous empêcher de fuir Oméga, et le fil conducteur est les deux sœurs, et il y met les moyens, et... Le bruit d'un véhicule arrivant à pleine vitesse, l'interrompit.

Elle se retourna brusquement, allant se mettre à couvert, derrière des caissons dégainant son arme et préparant ses biotiques. Tédo fit de même et vint la rejoindre. Puis elle cria.

– Chakwas ! Boxton ! Les filles ! allez vite au vaisseau ! Ont vous couvre ! Et elle se mit à tirer, suivit de Tédo sur la skycar.

Le groupe se mit à courir, vers l'entrée du transport.

La skycar arriva à pleine vitesse, prenant la direction du quai sous un déluge de projectiles. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du vaisseau, touchant de plein fouet Sirène Boxton et son amie, les projetant à plusieurs mètres, hurlant de douleurs.

Chakwas et les sœurs avaient plongé de côté pour échapper au choc…

Le véhicule s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, faisant apparaître un Turien en armure lourde, et deux Butariens, qui furent aussitôt pris sous le feu de Myriam et Tédo… Ils se mirent à l'abri derrière le véhicule.

Myriam et Tédo, à moins de vingt mètres, avançaient à grand pas tirant chacun son tour, sans discontinuer, rechargeant quand l'autre tir, empêchant la riposte de l'ennemi. Arrivé à moins de trois metres, elle se décala sur le côté pour les prendre en enfilade, couvrant en même temps les jumelles. Une onde de choc projeta un butarien, suivit d'une déchirure, le blessant grièvement elle l'acheva d'un coup en pleine tête. L'autre Butarien essaya de s'enfuir vers le siège conducteur, en tira un coup de son fusil de chasse sur Myriam, la frôlant.

Un hurlement, suivit d'un cri d'effroi se fit entendre derrière elle… Le hurlement fit instinctivement se retourner Myriam, laissant le temps au Butarien de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule, démarrer et fuir à pleine vitesse.

Tédo qui se déplaçait sur le côté gauche, fut pris à partie par le Turien, qui profitant de son armure lourde, lui fonça dessus tout en lui tirant deux coups de fusil de chasse. Les deux coups détruisirent sa barrière cinétique, le blessant sérieusement, avant de recevoir le choc de l'armure. Une fois au sol le Turien se redressa et pointa son fusil sur lui, Quand une volée de projectiles vinrent le frapper, le faisant se retourner, pour voir le Dr Chalwas un genou à terre en position de tir académique, pistolet a la main, tirant sans arrêt lui brisant ses barrières, le forçant a reculer.

En même temps Tédo, au sol, lança une longue rafale dans l'espace de l'armure entre le sexe et la cuisse, faisant s'écrouler le Turien dans un cri de douleurs.

Devant les yeux remplis d'effroi de Myriam, Jane, était à genoux, en pleurs et gémissante, serrant Nancy dans ses bras. Une Nancy, avec la face droite de sa tête à moitié arrachée, la mâchoire, la pommette et une partie de son œil étaient éclatées le tout dans un bain de sang. Les bras s'agitaient dans des soubresauts saccadés.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, pour prévenir tout danger, puis elle se précipita vers elles se mettant à côté de Jane. Mais elle ne savait que faire sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Jane qui la dégagea violemment, en poussant un hurlement, puis elle continua à caresser les cheveux de sa sœur, psalmodiant son prénom.

Myriam se releva, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, elle devait se concentrer. Elle devait se détacher de tout ça…

Elle se retourna, analysant ses alentours, pour voir Chakwas se précipitant vers Nancy, le Dr avait la main le pistolet que Jane lui avait volé. S'éloignant des sœurs et du Dr, et essayant de garder les idées claires, elle alla aider Tédo sérieusement blessé, et l'aida à se relever le prenant sous son bras.

À sa droite elle vit une silhouette gémissante s'approcher c'était Sirène Boxton, le bras droit pendant, ensanglanté et boitant se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Derrière elle, gisait, le corps sans vie de son amie.

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître deux hommes armés se précipitant vers Sirène, elle les repoussa leur parlant et montra les deux sœurs et Tédo. Ils vinrent l'aider, prenant sa place, et emmenant Tédo à l'intérieur du transport. Myriam en profita pour se mettre derrière Jane, qui devenait de plus en plus violente et injurieuse envers le Dr. Elle prit une décision, elle sortit la seringue de somnifère et l'injecta dans la nuque, Jane sursauta se retournant sous le coup de la surprise et le visage en larmes et de colère, avant de sécrouler dans les bras de Jane. Puis elle s'adressa au Dr.

– Elle est morte?

– Je crois oui, Mais elle… C'est… Mon Dieu, Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle, d'une voix triste, les yeux laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Les hommes venait de réapparaite venant vers elles. Elle se leva, respira fortement et dit d'une voix grave, qui sonnait comme un ordre.

– Vous ! En montrant les hommes ramenez les filles à l'intérieur, et faite attention !

– Oui Madame.

– Chakwas, vous les suivez et ensuite barricadez vous ! Je vais tenter de débloquer le dispositif, en même temps vous devriez recevoir un message vous prévenant de mon arrivée, si ce n'est la cas, décollez ! Compris ! Ne m'attendez pas !

– Mais je ne peux pas!

– Chakwas, ils vont revenir, et c'est la seule solution, vous le savez, si vous voulez sauver… Jane prévenez Mme Boxton de tout ça… Bonne chance… Et dites à Jane que je… Qu'elle peut garder l'écharpe, c'est un cadeau, elle le mérite bien.

En même temps elle sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche. C'est la commande pour le collier. Dans le même mouvement elle prit le pistolet de Chakwas, je pourrais en avoir besoin ! Et elle se sprinta vers la navette.

– Ce fut un honneur Mlle Dawson ! Cria Le Dr.

Myriam leva simplement le bras. Elle monta et démarra la navette et disparu.

Chakwas monta dans le transport, faisant le rapport de tout ce que Dawson lui avait dit, et ils attendirent. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le pilote prévint que le navire était débloqué, mais pas de message… Alors le vaisseau décolla, s'en allant vers un avenir plus joyeux.

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cette fanfiction. (Ma première)

En espérant vous avoir faits passer de bons moments.

Merci de l'avoir lu.


End file.
